1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system that manages a plurality of battery cells configuring an assembled battery.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-216955, filed Sep. 18, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In case of monitoring and controlling for discharge and charge of a plurality of battery cells configuring an assembled battery, a plurality of CMUs (Cell monitoring Unit) are set by one per each of the battery cells or by one per some battery cells in the battery system so as to monitor the battery cells. A BMU (Battery management Unit) is electrically connected to the CMUs and manages the CMUs for monitoring a parameter (for example, a terminal voltage value and a case temperature value) of the battery cells. Thus, each of CMUs is managed by BMU (Battery Management Unit). (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1999-265733).
The above art described in the Japanese Patent Publication has several problems. For example, it is need for a space for setting the BMU in the battery system. Also, it becomes complicated to electrically connect each of CMUs to the BMU by electrical wiring.